Tloz Ragno edition
by ragnorock120
Summary: what if Farore didn't choose link's predecessors all the time and a different hero of twilight is chosen now we shall embark on his journey through hyrule. i might need help i didn't memorize the story-line so if you can help me out with that and i added my own twist so please don't hate me for it but i believe he needed motivation you know more than it's your destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**I am officially juggling three fanfictions well I hope you like this I got this inspiration when reading a LinkxMidna fanfiction the author said at the end to express you imagination and get out of the little box that is LinkxZelda so here my own shipping Ragnoshipping OCxMidna. Since this is based on medieval times he does not wear his signature hoodie and jeans sigh but he will still be bad ass now look at me ranting you're here for a story so hear(I most likely used the wrong version of hear).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tloz that honor goes to Nintendo.**

**P.S I'm sorry but I'm listening to maroon 5 while writing this so if the pace seems strange that's why now let the story start.**

The sunlight streamed into my room I pulled my sheets over my eyes and tried to go back to sleep then I heard Fado screaming my name outside.

"Ragno hey Ragno wake up the Goats aren't going in there pens and I need help and where's Chestnut (A/N or Epona that's what I name her in my games so bear with it) she's not here you think she's in the spring go get her I'll be at the ranch" I got out of bed and yawned I got up and placed my tunic on it was blue and the pants were tan and I placed on my cuffed boot that went to my knees and walked outside and saw that Fado had gone and I went off to the spring it was a short walk when I was close I heard humming I got closer and saw Ilia washing Chestnut in the spring water I walked closer Chestnut neighed at seeing me Ilia turned and smiled.

"Hi Ragno I guess you came to get Chestnut she's ready to go don't push her hard" she said that last part more sternly I just nodded and walked up to Chestnut she nuzzled my face I ran my hand through her mane then climbed on her and grabbed her reigns and tap her side with foot and we trotted forward toward the village. We made it to the village I saw Rusl practicing swordplay by the river with his pregnant wife Uli and his younger son Connor watching they were the closest thing I had to family well minus Chestnut but they took me in as there own. I rode to the ranch without even knowing as I was lost in my thoughts.

"RAGNO there you are"

"You know you don't have to yell my name out like that I'll get to work I'll be done in a minute" it took till sun set to herd the goat in the pen and Chestnut was beat and Ilia would beat me for exerting her I got off her and led her back to the house and set her in her little outlet and I climbed up to my house and took a bath I sat in the hot water and relaxed and thought tomorrows my day off I could go to Rusl's and learn more swordplay or go fishing with Connor or finally teach Talo some sword moves or all of them. I smiled I like that idea everything I will have fun tomorrow.

**There now the events of the monkey don't happen but he did get his slingshot and he did everything on his list and something different happens at the spring then getting knocked out for a certain horse lover.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right now if you're reading and enjoying this then take a look at Pocket monsters online another work in progress and R&R please I don't care for views I'm a review guy even if it says that my story sucks I appreciate your honesty now here's chapter 2.**

Ilia had run off with Chestnut and I of course had to go get her and I had such a nice day yesterday. Connor caught three catfish and was overjoyed I taught Talo some basic slices and learned how to disarm my opponents from Rusl. But the next day I was heading home from herding and Ilia saw a bruise on Chestnut's leg and freaked and took her to the spring I walked there only to see the gate was shut and locked from the other side and a pissed off Ilia.

"Damn it Ilia it's just a bruise she gets them every now and again"

"Ragno just go away all ready" I walk around and entered the long and hard way by crawling through a tunnel I entered the spring and Chestnut neighed at my presence and walked toward me and nuzzled me.

"Hey girl how you doing leg all better" she neighed in response.

"I guess she loves you still even though she got that bruise" she smiled "sorry I snapped at you earlier I hope you can forgive me" I nodded.

"of course" I walked over and held her in a brotherly embrace "you know I can't stay mad at you Ilia" she returned it. Then it happened I heard a war horn go off and we separated I looked around then the gate burst and we were surrounded by three figures on boars and one of them was fat as hell and he looked like the leader. It all happened so fast I was hit in the back of the head and the last thing I saw was Ilia with a sword shoved through her and it went black. I woke and remembered what happened remembering what happened I ignored the pain in my head and looked and found Ilia's body and ran to her I couldn't fell her breathing no pulse. Tears streamed down my face and I screamed.

"damn you who ever did this I will hunt them down and kill them with my own hands with the goddesses as witness I will avenge her" I hugged her body close to me and cried loudly cursing those who did this I put her down and ran out ignoring that Chestnut was not there and ran after them and came up to a black wall with strange markings I ran towards it and pounded on it "you fucking cowards why do you hide behind a wall" then a hand came forward and pulled me in I saw that I was in Faron woods but it was darker then my left hand started burning and my birth mark glowed and fell to my knees in pain and I felt my body ached and I blacked out.

"he-he this one seems interesting" a figure in the shadows says.

I reawake in a cell and I was chained and I was on all fours and I had paws and a extended snout and fangs and claws and fur everywhere I was an animal literally then I heard a giggle.

"Oh poor thing look at you chained up and looks so different" she grinned I saw her fang in all honesty she was cute. Then I remembered what led me here my head fell down "I know what you seek revenge for that of which you lost and if you agree to do anything I say I will set you free and guide you down that path of vengeance" I looked at her and nodded she grinned then put her hand together and slowly separated them then all together and the chain broke only leaving the shackle and three to four links of chain left and the door flew off it's hinges then a weight fell on my back and I heard a yawning sound and saw the small imp girl on my back.

"I think I'll ride here after all it did take a lot of energy to do that" I shook my head and walked out of the cell and found the one left of mine with an entrance to the sewer I entered being 'cautious' to the passenger I had picked up but like I said at least she's cute.

"Can you speak in this form" she said I shook my head.

"Well at least you're intelligent" I shook my head in disbelief. We continued down the edge of the sewer line.

"Do you know where you're going" she said impatiently I growled as if saying 'just shut up I'm trying' she giggled

"All right calm down now" she patted my back and I continued forward at least the path was straight I saw a light and we were on the roof tops of castle town but it was different it looked sad and depressing it was dark and gloomy. I nudged her leg for an explanation thank the goddesses she knew what I meant.

"the land of Hyrule is blanketed in twilight and if you want vengeance on the on who did this we first have to meet a friend and my name in case you turn back into your human self it's Midna" I nodded and walked carefully on the roofs and made it to a very elegant looking wall I climbed it with no held from Midna and found a window or skylight something and walked in and jumped down and walked up the stairs to a door I nudged open and there stood a robed figure it turned and let down her hood I knelt as saw the figure it was princess Zelda.

"No need for formalities turned one" I rose and Midna floated over to her.

"Well there you are I was hoping to see you again but I just had to see this one he turned into a wolf when he entered twilight and no into a spirit" Zelda nodded and knelt and pat me and scratched behind my ear now I know why dog like it it feels amazing I heard a familiar giggle.

"Midna quit teasing" she stopped and I came back to my senses.

"Sorry princess it's just he just acted like a stereotypical dog but why don't you tell him what happened that way he can know what were dealing with" she nodded and sat down.

"well the castle was being attacked and the forces that invaded tore through the hyrulian knight like they were rag dolls and of course they came to the throne room and they were black creatures and the guards fought valiantly but were annihilated and the leader a man garbed in strange robes and a weird mask and he took Hyrule and he covered it in Twilight for his master as he said but I knew like in the legends a man garbed in green would come an save us" I remembered those tales Uli always told me one when I went to bed when I was a kid like the hero of time and the hero of the wind and so on.

"Well looks like he's caught up now let's go and get something to equip your self with" she went back on my back and I walked out of the room and ran down the stairs and Midna pulled on my ears and I stopped then she pointed to the ledge and I jumped and landed perfectly on it just in time for demons to go up the stairs I walked out.

"Well now that was close now I'm going to return you to Ordon I believe it's called" without another word I was teleported away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another I hope you know that I will not say every single detail but I will keep the general gist of it. **

I awoke again at the spring Ilia was gone the villagers most likely got worried and looked I hope Mayor Bo will be all right. I looked around and didn't see Midna wonder where she went. I also saw I was still a wolf. I went to walk out then pillars surrounded and a force field came up I looked around for a way out but there wasn't one "Damn what now I can't get out" I thought the a black humanoid hunch back with red markings all over their bodies and had a shield looking thing instead of a face.

"Wolf boy watch out for the shadow beast" I recognized that voice Midna but where was she I was shaken from my thoughts. The beast charged at me and my bestial instincts took over he lunged I moved to the left and jumped and ripped the things throat out and landed and he fell forward and disappeared into specs of black that went upward.

"_Chosen hero of the goddesses you have freed this spring from a great evil and I thank you"_ I turned around a orb of light was there and a figure formed around the orb of an ordinary Ordon goat but it was 10 times the size and all white and the horns were more majestic.

"_I am Ordona I am the light spirit of this lake my brethren were all struck down by the beast you had just slain young hero" _I sat and listened to him speak.

"_The small ones of the village were kidnapped by the ones who killed the girl in my spring"_ I immediately jumped and growled but I was hit by a wave of a soothing feeling it must be the light spirit calming me down.

"_I know your rage young hero but the time will come for revenge for now go to the village and acquire some form of weapon for you to use" _the spirit disappeared and I got up and turned and saw a something black I jumped back and I heard a giggle.

"what did I scare the o so brave wolf" I looked it was Midna but she was all black minus her hair which was still orange I tilted my head in question "with my curse I can only be in the form you saw in twilight or at night speaking of night" the sun had set and she turned back to the way she was before and took her place on my back and I walked towards Ordon and within a minute I was at my house the tree house looked untouched and I walked toward the main village.

"Well let's see how they react to you" Midna said with a giggle. I continued and my fist reaction was go to Rusl's house I saw him on the porch with his wife Uli.

"they took Collin why would they take such an innocent kid" Uli was in tears I approached carefully Rusl saw me and got up he was injured he went for his sword but I shook my head and thank the goddesses he got the message I wasn't going to harm him he walked up to me noticing Midna.

"What are you?" he asked Midna

"That's no way to address a lady and my name I Midna for you information" she huffed I snickered and earned a good kick from Midna. Rusl leaned down a pat my head I nuzzled his hand.

"Friendly one huh" Uli came over and saw us and she grinned I walked over and nuzzled her leg.

"Well at least he's not going to hurt us I wonder why it's here" I poked Midna's leg and she nodded.

"We need some sort of equipment to help the light spirit Ordona have anything like that" Rusl nodded.

"Yes I have a spare sword in my house I can go fetch it" I licked his hand still petting me. He went off and got the sword and came out and handed it to Midna.

"But how will you wield it" I used my claw and wrote on the round 'not for us for a man named Ragno' he read the writing a gasped.

"ULI RAGNO'S ALIVE THAT MIGHT MEAN THE KIDS ARE TOO!" I could tell I just given them a glimmer of hope I smiled. I took the sheathed word in my mouth and walked off I might need a shield too I walked toward the Mayors house and saw him by the grave of his late wife and daughter I walked toward him and set the sword down and nuzzled him. He turned and at first he was shocked them I wrote on the ground 'my condolences the light spirit told me of the tragedy and I came for a shield I heard from Ragno she was a good person' he looked at shock maybe at the fact that I can write or that I know about his daughter.

"So Ragno lives that's the best news I heard today you look like a good one are you a animal he tamed out in the wild to help us" I shook my head Midna was just sitting on my back listening I wrote 'I am but a wolf who was sent by Farore to assist him in his time of need' man I hope the goddess can forgive me for using her name in a lie like that but he nodded and I walked up to the grave I put my paw on the cool stone. 'Here lies Ilia loving daughter and sister to Ordon' I poked Midna with my nose she looked at me I mimicked writing on the stone she nodded and magic sparked on her finger and I wrote on the dirt what I wanted to add and she wrote it on the grave stone 'and you shall never be forgotten' she was done and I walked up to the Mayor and nuzzled his hand he rubbed my head.

"Whatever you are I will always welcome you to this village and I will fetch that shield for Ragno" he walked into his house I put my head on Ilia's grave stone 'I swear I will find the ones that did this' I thought.

"She must be special" I heard Midna say I nodded I used my dirt writing tactic.

'She was like the sister I always wanted the creatures that did this shall pay' she pat my back with sympathy.

"I hope you do find the ones that did this to her and I will help anyway I can" she gave me a hug while still on my back I brought my head around and placed it on her returning the gesture in my state she got back up and the Mayor came back with the shield.

"Sorry I took so long but here" Midna took the shield I started walking away and grabbed the sword and walked out of the village and back toward the spring and I decided to keep walking where I saw that wall again it stood in the same exact place it was before it angered me.

"Wait here and I will get you across" she floated and went through the wall and a hand came and grabbed and pulled me in and I gained my sight back in Faron Woods and Midna was on my back again "well I will store these away" the sword and shield disappeared I walked down the path and heard a yawn I looked up and Midna was stretching. I guess she thought this was boring I started bounding down as fast as I could and surprised her and she was going everywhere holding on for dear life and laughing I looked back saw she was having fun then my paws felt wet and I stopped and saw I was at the spring Rusl used to bring me here on my days off and we would talk about our problems- his were mostly his hormone climactic wife Uli- and a dim ball of light appeared.

"_Hero chosen by the goddesses please assist me" _I turned and heard his plight.

"_The dark beings came and took my light it can only be taken if you fill this vessel with the tears of light which are shed by bug that the evil one sent to keep watch in the realms covered by the blanket of twilight" _he produced a small necklace looking object and Midna took it and we headed out to find and kill those twilight bugs. I was thinking about the kids and how I need to find them I was thinking how sad Bo was he looked devastated but had to put a brave face on for the village. I was so lost in though my instincts took over and I had filled the vessel but needed one more.

"so what do you think will happen if you visit the village when you're human if you ever turn back" Midna said I thought for a minute and shrugged then we made it up a slope and I saw an insect and stalked it then pounced and killed it the tear fluttered out in the air it floated into the vessel and it glowed and I ran back to the light spirit and jumped across the fog field-I wonder how I crossed that with only instinct- and made it to the spring where the vessel flew up and into the spring and the world grew brighter and I could see the sun. A ball of light appeared again and the same thing happened except the figure was a monkey.

"_O chosen hero of the goddesses you have assisted me in my time of need and my lands have been restored but evil yet lurks me and the other light spirits sealed away a great evil long ago and swore to never release it but it seems we need it's power if you choose to the dark power is located at the forest temple and look at your self you are no longer a blue eyed beast" _I looked down and saw I was human again and I wore a green tunic and tan pants and cuffed boots- basically my original clothes but the tunic is green- and I had a hat on it was long and ended at a point.

"Well I guess this means I can talk" then Midna in her shadow form popped up.

"Well that just means you can make snarky comebacks I liked your wolf form better no talking" I shook my head I noticed a weight on my back I had the sword and shield I obtained on my back the light spirit had disappeared I walked off to Ordon village to greet my old friends and hope that I can lighten the mood a little.

**All right this is the last installment until I get more reviews I want to know how I'm doing let it be from guest or fellow authors please R&R.**


End file.
